Tammin Sursok
Tammin Pamela Sursok (born 19 August 1983) is an Australian actress and musician of South African origin. She is best known for the role of Dani Sutherland on Home and Away, as Colleen Carlton on The Young and the Restless and as Siena in Disney Channel's Hannah Montana. She also plays the role of Jenna Marshall on Pretty Little Liars for ABC Family. As of June 2013, she is expecting her first child with her current husband. She also launched a singing career (under the name Tammin), with her debut single, "Pointless Relationship," released on 14 November 2004 and debuting in the top 10 of the Australian singles chart the following week. She portrayed Colleen Carlton on the American soap opera The Young and the Restless from 2007–2009, and was nominated Daytime Emmy nomination during her time on the soap. She made her first made-for-television movie, Spectacular!, which premiered on February 16, 2009 on Nickelodeon. She also played Carrie in Flicka 2. She was also a recurring guest star on the fourth season of Hannah Montana as Siena, a new love interest for Jackson Stewart (Jason Earles). Career In 2000, Sursok began her role as Dani Sutherland on Home and Away. In 2001, she was nominated for, and won the Logie Award for Best New Female Talent category. During 2002, Sursok was selected as Junior Youth Ambassador for New South Wales, and in 2003 received the Australian Centenary Medal for her "Service to Australian Society and Acting". While Sursok was working on Home and Away, she also began taking steps towards starting a music career, by writing her own songs and practicing the guitar. In 2004, the same year she was nominated for Australian of the Year, Sursok left Home and Away''to concentrate fully on her budding musical career. She also played minor roles in short films in London. In early 2004, Sursok began recording material for her debut album ''Whatever Will Be. She worked with producers who have worked with names as Britney Spears, Dido and Christina Aguilera. Sursok's debut single, "Pointless Relationship", became the number one most added single to Australian radio in late October 2004. It went on to peak at number five on the ARIA charts, also earning Platinum accreditation (70,000+ copies shipped). Sursok's second single "Whatever Will Be" was the number one most added track to Australian Radio in early March, and debuted and reached thirteenth on the ARIA singles chart, becoming a moderate success. Soon after, Sursok's debut album, Whatever Will Be was released, peaking at thirteenth on the ARIA album chart. The third single from the album, "It's a Beautiful Thing", debuted at #30 in the ARIA singles chart. In August 2005, Sursok temporarily relocated to the UK and made preparations for "Pointless Relationship", to be released as her international debut. However, the release was cancelled due to the lack of support for the song. In early 2006 Sursok officially moved into an apartment in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, where she began concentrating on her acting career. She filmed a brief guest role on CBS' Rules of Engagement, spent a month in Missouri filming a lead role in the independent film Albino Farm, and has completed a supporting role in the movie Crossing Over, which stars Harrison Ford. Sursok has also taken on the role of Colleen Carlton on the long running US soap The Young and the Restless. In 2009, she departed from the series. In late 2010, Tammin Sursok played the role of 'Carrie' in Flicka 2 Friends Forever. Tammin made her musical comeback recording songs for the Nickelodeon musical, made-for-television movie Spectacular! released via Nick Records. She appeared on the tracks "Dance with Me", "For the First Time", "Something to Believe In" and "Eye of the Tiger". The album was released on 3 February 2009 and had moderate success, charting at 44 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 U.S. Billboard 200]. Sursok was nominated for Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series at the 35th Daytime Emmy Awards in 2008 for her performance as Colleen in The Young and the Restless. She was set to release her second studio album sometime in 2010 and says her new direction in music will surprise her fans. Sursok stars in the After Dark Originals produced thriller film Husk. In June 2010, Sursok appeared as a recurring character in the ABC Family drama Pretty Little Liars. She plays the role Jenna Marshall. Sursok also appeared on Hannah Montana as Jackson's girlfriend Siena. Filmography Gallery 2r60h82.jpg Sursok998.jpg Tammin Sursok5851.jpg Tammin Sursok15.png Tammin Sursok255.jpg Tammin Sursok555.jpg Tammin Sursok762.png tammin2845.jpg tammin25648.png tammin54584.jpg TamminSur.jpg images-7.jpg 1370530271_tammin-sursok-sean-mcewen-lg.jpg|A Pregnant Tammin. tumblr_mnzgmn1HHM1stfgtko1_500.jpg Fabulous.jpg Surfing.jpg images467.jpg tammin-sursok-checkered-dress.jpg tammin-sursok-picture-2020320995.jpg 2r7wro1.jpg 14141 493254157362660 1854785630 n.jpg 971211_527271624009475_1245674210_n.jpg|Preggers Sursok Trivia *Has enjoyed dancing as a hobby since age 6. *Has 2 siblings, one brother and one sister. *Studied drama at the Trinity Speech and Drama College of England. *Lives part-time in Sydney, Australia. *Both Tammin Sursok and her castmate Sasha Pieterse (Alison DiLaurentis) were born in Johannesburg, South Africa. *Sursok married Sean McEwan, a writer and director, on 24 August 2011. *Sursok announced that she was pregnant, with a daughter, and that she will still play Jenna on PLL on June 6, 2013. Her due date is around October 2013. Source Source Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females